


Memories (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, But Also Ignoring Season 3, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the Miraculous', hereby relinquish my powers,"Since Marinette is the Guardian now, she'll have to give up her Guardianship eventually. Why not as a strategic move to bring Hawk Moth down?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabine Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 306





	Memories (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? Since Marinette is the new Guardian she'll have to eventually give up her Guardianship and lose all her memories. This is a year and a half after Fu relinquished his powers. Chloé and the others are friends. Adrien and Marinette know that the other is Ladybug and Chat Noir, but no one else knows yet. And btw, I'm basically ignoring season 3.

Ladybug was looking at the battle, at her friends that were trapped. She looked beside her and saw Hawk Moth creeping closer. He knew she was the Gaurdian, and how to take advantage of it. It was the first time she had seen him in person again since Master Fu made her the Guardian, a year and a half ago.

Marinette heard Rena Rouge scream as Carapace fell down, she saw Queen Bee try to protect her friends, and Chat Noir try to get to Ladybug.

"After I take your Miraculous, you'll have no chance but to tell me who Chat Noir is, and I will take his Miraculous too, just like the other heroes." The super villain crept closer. 

Marinette closed her eyes. He knew he was right. As long as she knew who the superheroes were, she was a liability. A liability Hawk Moth could use. She grunted and stood up. Chat was still fighting and when he met her eyes, she saw the worry in them. They both knew there was no way out of this. Well, there was one way. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

_I'm sorry, Chaton. _

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the Miraculous', hereby relinquish my powers." 

Adrien's eyes grew wide, but Marinette knew she was making the right choose. This was the only way to protect her friends. 

"No! What are you doing?" Hawk Moth next to me screamed as a bright light engulfed Marinette. She felt her transformation drop, and after that, everything turned black. 

* * *

Chat Noir punched one of Hawk Moth's minions and tried to run towards Ladybug, but he was held back again. He met her gaze, and all he saw was determination. Then he saw Marinette say something, and even though he couldn't hear it, he could guess what she said. 

A light engulfed Marinette, and the Miraculous box appeared. Hawk Moth was distracted, and so were his minions. Adrien ran towards the super villain, followed by his friends. Chat Noir punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. When Hawk Moth tried to get up, there were four superheroes around him to keep him down. Adrien reached down and ripped off the Moth Miraculous. 

_"Oh my God." _

Rena Rouge slapt a hand over her mouth. Carapace started cursing. Queen Bee stumbled back in shock and snarled. 

But Adrien, Adrien just stared. He didn't know what to do, what to think. He saw his father on the ground, and all he could say was-

"Wow, very typical of you." 

The others stared at Chat as if he was crazy, and his father tried to get up, so Adrien punched him back down. That was when his transformation dropped and he turned back into Adrien. The other superheroes wanted to say something, but were to shocked to think of what to say. 

The other superheroes changed back too, but as they did, their Miraculous' disappeared, along with the Miraculous box. 

Police officers started to circle Gabriel, putting him in handcuffs and taking him away. Adrien turned around. 

"Marinette!" Adrien ran towards his girlfriend that was still on the floor, back turned towards them. 

He heard his friends gasp behind him as they saw their friend on the ground. Their friend, Marinette, who was _Ladybug_. 

Adrien reached Marinette and turned her around, laying her down on her back. She still had her eyes closed, but Adrien saw her chest rise and fall. 

"Marinette?" Alya sat down on the other side of her best friend and looked at her, panic in her eyes.

The former Gaurdian's eyes fluttered open, and Adrien heard Alya and Nino breath out in relief, but Chloé and he weren't relieved yet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrien asked. Marinette tilted her head a bit as she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Can you tell me your name?" Adrien asked again.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Good. How old are you?"

"16."

"Okay," Adrien took a deep breath. He didn't want to ask this question, but he knew he had to. "And do you know we are?"

Marinette frowned and glanced around the group. "No, should I?"

* * *

When Marinette opened her eyes, they needed a second to adjust to the bright sun. She heard two people breath a long sigh, and she saw four teenagers sitting around her. The boy closest had green eyes and blond hair and was very handsome.   
  
"Can you tell me your name?" he asked. Marinette tilted her head, her head fuzzy. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Good. How old are you?" His eyes were hopeful, and Marinette couldn't stop herself from answering. 

"16."

"Okay, and do you know we are?" Marinette frowned and glanced at the other three teenagers next to the boy.   
  
"No, should I?"

The girl with red hair gasped and the boy with the cap jerked back. The girl with blond hair sighed and Marinette thought she saw some tears in her eyes. The boy with blond hair just gave her a sad smile. 

"I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste." His voice was gentle. "This is Alya, Nino and Chloé. We're your friends." 

Marinette still didn't recognize them, but she couldn't help but trust them. "Oh, well, nice to meet you. What happend? Did I fall again? I always fall, I'm very clumsy." 

The girl Marinette had learned whose name was Alya let out a sob, and Marinette suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She had a feeling that she was the one that caused their sadness. 

* * *

Adrien smiled, but inside he was dying. Chloé knew what had happened too, she had been there when the last Guardian had 'retired', but the others still had no idea. When the medic came, Chloé stayed with Marinette and Adrien took the others with him to explain. 

"Marinette was Guardian of the Miraculous'. When the last Guardian relinquished his powers onto Marinette, he lost all his memories. It's a safe guard to make sure nobody can take advantage of the Guardians." 

Tears were falling over Alya's cheek and Nino was staring at the floor. 

"Can we do anything about it?" Alya asked. 

Adrien shook his head. "I don't think so. The Miraculous' magic is very powerful."

"So what happened to ours? Why did our Miraculous' just disappear?" Nino asked. His voice was hoarse. 

"They probably went to the new Guardian."

"And who's that?" 

Adrien didn't answer. Alya and Nino took that as a hint that he didn't know. 

* * *

Marinette was brought home and although her parents only smiled in front of her daughter, Adrien saw how heartbroken they were when Marinette looked away. The four superheroes stayed with them and tried to act normal, tried to be strong for Marinette, but Adrien saw how much everyone struggled. They decided not to tell Marinette about who she used to be yet. She would eventually find out, but they wanted her to settle in first. None of them knew where their Miraculous' went yet, but they were sure they were in good hands. 

* * *

Marinette looked around her bedroom that smelled like cookies and croissants, and smiled. She didn't actually recognize it, but she felt comfortable and home. Her friends had stayed with her all afternoon, but everyone needed to do something at some point. Most of them needed to go home for a few hours and apparently talk with their parents, except Adrien. He needed to go to the police precinct for some reason, Marinette didn't know why. 

Even though she didn't remember any of her friends, she knew she was very lucky with them. They thought she didn't notice, but Marinette saw the putting up a brave face for her. She was grateful for that, because right now, she was terrified. 

At some point she had overheard her parents talking, and it only made her feel worse. 

_"How did we not notice, Tom? She's our daughter!"_

_"I know."_

_"She was out there every day fighting super villains and we didn't even notice. She was Ladybug and we didn't even notice."_

_"How were we supposed to notice, Sabine?"_

_"I don't know, but we let this happen. Everything that happened is our fault." _

Marinette wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but she knew they were sad, and that it was once again her fault. 

It was three days since she woke up with no memories, and her friends had been at her side the entire time. They even had a sleep over and Marinette noticed they started to smile for real more often. 

But when Adrien came up to her room that afternoon, he found Marinette lying on the floor, absolutely miserable. 

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked worried. 

"I'm going to school tomorrow." 

Adrien smiled. "I know, you wanted that yourself."

"Yes, but I don't even know any of my classmates anymore. I don't even know their names!" Marinette groaned, and Adrien couldn't help but laugh at her. This was the Marinette he remembered. 

"I'm sure they will understand." 

"I don't want them to understand, I just want to know them." 

Adrien looked around the room and saw the group picture Marinette had hanging on the wall. "I can teach you their names if you want." 

Marinette jerked up and smiled, the same smile he fell in love with. 

"Really?" 

"Of course, if that will make you feel better." 

* * *

Marinette noticed every set of eyes on her from the moment she stepped outside. She didn't understand why, she was just girl that lost her memories. She wasn't famous or anything. 

Inside the school, she was still stared at, and it wasn't until she was in the class room that she started to feel comfortable again. Her classmates looked at her, but not as much as the others. And she felt much better with them. 

Their teacher, Adrien had said her name was ms. Bustier, smiled at her and took her to the front of the class. Adrien had also said that she was Marinette's favorite teacher, and she understood why. 

"Well, everyone. As you all know, Marinette has decided to go back to school today. I think it's a good idea if everyone introduces themselves so that Marinette can learn your names again." 

"That's okay, Ms. Bustier," Marinette said. "I already know all their names." 

"How?" Alix had her eyebrows raised. 

"Well, when I lost my memories, I got a power. I can read people's minds." 

For some reason, even though Marinette had said it as a joke, some of her classmates actually seemed to believe her. 

That was, until Adrien started laughing. "Yeah, or you studied all their names yesterday."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're not very good at keeping secrets." 

She didn't understand why her classmates started laughing like they knew something she didn't. 

After a very long day, Marinette had to stay longer to discuss a few things with Ms. Bustier. Adrien had decided to wait for her and make sure she got home safe.

Marinette stopped on top of the stairs in front of the school. She sighed as she held a hand out and felt the rain. Of course, she didn't even have an umbrella with her and it was already starting to get dark. Or maybe it was just the grey clouds. 

"Hey." Adrien stopped besides her, a black umbrella in his hands.

Marinette tried to smile back, but it came out more like a grimace.

Adrien frowned. "What is it?"

Marinette sighed and stared at the raindrops falling in front of her. "You all know this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who has been your friend for years. But I don't know who that girl is, and honestly, I'm afraid of letting you all down with this version of myself." She took a breath, but now that she had started, she couldn't stop. It just felt so natural talking to Adrien. "And I know I went to this school before, but I just don't remember... It's all sorta new to me. I guess you only value memories, when you don't have them anymore."

Adrien gave her a little smile. "Kind. Brave. Selfless. Compassionate. Beautiful. Witty. Smart." He leaned in closer. "Adorable freckles."

Marinette glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

"Curious," he smiled. "I'm describing you from two weeks ago, using the same words I would use to describe you now."

Marinette's cheek reddend a little bit as she finally looked Adrien in the eyes.

"No matter what, we will always stand by you, and we will always love you." He unfolded his umbrella and held it up for Marinette to grab. She looked at the handle and as she took it over, lighting struck. She let out a little gasp and looked back in Adrien's eyes. For some reason it seemed familiar. A warm feeling spread in her chest and her hearth started beating faster. His eyes were kind and she couldn't stop staring at them, until they were blocked from her view. 

"Argh!"

The umbrella had collapsed around her and she heard Adrien laughing. She slowly slid the umbrella up again and giggled with him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled and Marinette decided she always wanted to see him smile. 

"See- see you t-tomorrow." She didn't understand why she was suddenly stuttering, but she kept staring at Adrien as he walked towards the car waiting for him, and until the car disappeared. 

* * *

"Well, good job in convincing everybody you didn't know where Miraculous Box is." Plagg was floating next to Adrien's face as he opened the loose floorboard in his old room. He had been staying at Nino's, because he didn't want to sleep in his room anymore. It only reminded him of his father, and he did not want to be reminded of him. Gabriel had contacted him a few times, saying what he did was justified, but Adrien didn't agree. He wanted to cut all ties with father and so he did. 

"It's better this way. Now, no one knows who has it and they won't come looking for it." Adrien turned around and faced Plagg. "Besides, I think we've had enough excitement for a life time."

"If you could go back, would you still have done it? I mean, you've been fighting your father for years now," Plagg asked. 

"There would have been a few things I might have changed, like Marinette losing her memories, or us being so dense, but no. Even if it would have to go the exact same way, I wouldn't have given it up for the world." Adrien cupped Plagg in his hands. "Thank you, Plagg, for being the most amazing Kwami ever."

"Well, that goes without saying of course." 

Adrien rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. 

"But for what it's worth, you're still my favorite Chat Noir of all time," Plagg continued. 

"And now, you'll get to sleep for awhile again. And spent time with the other Kwami's."

"I'm gonna miss you, kid," Plagg said. 

"I'm gonna miss you too. And say hi to the others from me." 

Adrien took off his ring and placed it in the box, which he hid under the loose floorboard. Ready to start his life again with Marinette and his friends, leaving his father and the Miraculous' behind. But he would never forget. He might move on, but the memories would stay with him forever. 


End file.
